


You left me at my lowest

by things_keep_happening



Series: Painting from Fandom to Fandom [5]
Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_keep_happening/pseuds/things_keep_happening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a painting of Lex</p>
<p>TRIGGER WARNING: If mental hospitals or blood make you uncomfortable please don't look at this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You left me at my lowest

                                               

 

**Author's Note:**

> God that was a pain... ..exporting the painting I mean.  
> Painting it was fun but what came after...  
> I'm using a new program now and it seems to have somewhat of a bug.  
> I had to do three million and one complicated and frankly terrible things so my pic wasn't lost forever.  
> Just be beware that the Image you're looking at is a far cry from the original painting.The deph and colors are all wrong..*sigh*


End file.
